This invention relates generally to suspended ceiling systems and more particularly to a novel and improved system using ceiling panels that include a hinge allowing the ceiling panel to pivot downward so access to the area above the suspended ceiling system can obtained.
Suspended-ceiling systems typically include grid members that provide for oppositely extending ceiling panel support flanges. In these systems, the edges of the ceiling panels are installed by laying them in the panel opening created by the grid members. There are also suspended-ceiling systems that have grid members, which include channels designed to grip the vertically extending edges of metal ceiling panels. These ceiling panels are typically installed by snapping the flanges up into the grid member channel, and are generally referred to as xe2x80x9csnap-up ceiling panels.xe2x80x9d To access the area above the suspended-ceiling systems, the ceiling panels need to be completely removed from the grid and placed upon the floor or leaned against a wall where damage to the panel can result. The need to completely remove and install the panel each time access is needed above the grid system can be cumbersome and difficulty may arise when trying to realign the panel during installation especially for large 4 footxc3x974 foot panels. Prior art devices do not provide for a pan-style panel that allows easy access to the area directly above the suspension-ceiling system.
This invention may be described as a novel and improved suspension ceiling panel that includes a modified edge that acts similar to a hinge so that the panel can be pivoted downward allowing access to the area above the suspended ceiling. Once the panel is pivoted to the open position, the panel can be allowed to hang, supported by the hinge. The hinged ceiling panel is fabricated out of a single piece of metal, and does not require the use of fasteners for installation. The ceiling panel is formed of sheet metal having a planar surface surrounded by upwardly extending support flanges on three edges. The first edge of the ceiling panel includes an L-shaped hinge. Horizontal ribbing is formed in the upwardly extending support flanges to create a detent that snaps into the assembled grid to secure the panels. The ceiling panel is installed by inserting the L-shaped hinge into the channel at the bottom of the assembled grid first. Once the L-shaped hinge is properly in position, the panel can be pivoted upwardly so that the three support flanges can be snapped in to the channel in the grid.
The panels are formed by die-cutting a piece of sheet metal, which is relatively planar, into the correct size for the ceiling grid opening. While the panel is being cut, detents are simultaneously being formed on three of the edges of the panel. After the panel has been die cut, the three edges are die-bent upward to form the required flanges. The fourth edge is die-bent upward and inward to form the L-shaped hinge.